legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Magneto
Magneto (Real Name Max Eisenhardt) is a character that hails from The Xmen Universe he is either an anti hero or anti villain it's hard to tell which one he is. Greatest Strenght: Greatest Weakness: Main Allies: Blue, Protoman, Sora Worst Enemies: Sebastian Shaw, Mister Sinister Voiced by: Christopher Judge Magneto is leader of the Brotherhood and is on friendly terms with the X Man's leader Xavier who is also his best friend, Magneto also has good relations to The Autobots as he helps them when they need it. He is not really evil, more well intentioned and has serious despisement towards many other villains espically Megatron, Joker and Red Skull mostly Red Skull. After his Brotherhood is murdered by Porky Minch, Magneto leaves to avenge his hood against him and join forces with Bender, Skipper, Blue and The P Team. Magneto is a truly clever character who is magifcent but he is not petty and is very noble which contrasts most archenemies that heroes have. He finds Blue and his team and offers his assistance to them against the villains and the following night he introduces himself to Bender and Skipper as an alley to their cause as he is ready to avenge the Brotherhood that he cared about so much The Grand Summer Season Trek The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Magneto comes back and helps the Helper Squad once more and remeet with three of the X Men Wolverine, Rouge and Nightcrawler LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Magneto makes his own return again alongside Blue and co against The Children of BlackGarurumon and Minster Sinster. He also remeets with another of the X Men Jean Grey. Magneto got to the base with Blue quicker than the others and meets back with Picard, Bender and Twilight. Under the order of the former he goes to the medic office with the others to wait for them. He is unsure of trusting Discod like Blue and Protoman wondering even who brought him. Magneto meets Blade and Torch again and they tell him that some of their old enemies are working for BlackGurumon. When Aleu tells the crew, Predaking destoryed the base, Magneto points out it was very obvious why an attempted murder. They get chased by MetalGreymon which Blue and Xigbar try to keep off their back, once they lose him. Magneto wonders what came of it. Blackpool Magneto joins in 3 acts with Black Star to fight The Templar Order and Haytham Kenway Relationship with Blue Friends: The X Men, The Brother Hood, Batman, Optimus Prime and The Autobots, Bender, Skipper, Django, King Julian, Heloise, Ice King, Finn, Marceline, Jorgen, Twlight Sparkle, Spike, Frida, Profion, The B Team, Protoman, Blue, Bartok, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jimmy Cricket, Luigi, Meowth, Meta Knight, The Alpha Team, The Helper Squad, Scorpion's squad, The Omega League, The Strike Force, Lizbeth, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, The V Crusaders, The Bodyguard unit, The Speed Crusade, Makoto, Jack Bauer, Suede, Anti Cosmo, Ozymandias, Dr.Strange, Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Death The Kid, Gohan, Jack Frost Slade, Mr.Gold, Discord, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Enemies: Red Skull, Aclopayse, The Joker, Megatron and his minions, Vilgax, Porky, Discord, Bison, Cooler and their men, King Aurthur, Merlina/ The Dark Queen, Sir Funo, Mechuckles, The Robotic Empire, Prince Phobos, Phobos's League, Elder God, Elders of Realm, The Sith Stalker, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil, Haytham Kenway, The Templar Order Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Members of the B Team Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Partner Category:Goaway Team members Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Third in Command Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Mutants Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Father of Hero Category:Mentors Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Caped Characters Category:Flyers Category:Magnetism Category:Ferrokinetic Chararacters Category:Elementals Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Knight Templar Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Byronic Hero Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:Main Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Main Characters in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Lawful Neutral